


We’ll Bring Our World Back into Tune

by StarchildOfParis



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Emotions, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Minor Character Death, Missing Scene, Reconciliation, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarchildOfParis/pseuds/StarchildOfParis
Summary: Jane was first to start crying. Then, Rafael. And finally, Luisa.*The moment after Rose's death, and Jane and Rafael working through the fact that one or both of them could have died today.





	We’ll Bring Our World Back into Tune

Jane was first to start crying. Then, Rafael. And finally, when the fire began licking at the statue below and the finality of what she had just done hit her, Luisa.

Jane and Rafael didn’t notice, however. They had already turned to each other and, pausing only for Jane to wrestle off the alien robe and dump it on the ground, held each other tightly.

Rafael looked down at Jane, desperate to ask how she had ended up here, but the question died in his throat when he saw her stricken face.

“You were ready to die for me,” she said. “You stepped right in front of me and Rose could’ve–”

Her words were cut off by a sob and she buried her face in his shoulder as he wrapped his arms even further around her.

Trying and failing to stop his own voice from catching, he said, “But I’m fine. She’s gone, Jane, Rose is gone, and I’m fine.” 

Realizing that Jane might not be, that he had no idea what had happened to her these last few hours, he added, “Are you all right? She didn’t hurt you?”

“No,” she said, pulling away to look at him. “No, thank God… No one got hurt.”

No one except Rose.

As they remembered the casualty of the evening, both turned toward the hole in the ceiling. Luisa still stood there, flames and floodlights illuminating the tears streaming down her face as she stared through to the floor below. Jane stepped forward and took Luisa’s hand. 

“I killed her.” Nothing but shock in those words. But as Luisa raised her head to look at Jane, a smile began to break through her tears and she said, “We’re finally free.”

Jane smiled in return, and then Luisa was hugging her and they were still crying but laughing too, until Luisa felt a hand on her shoulder and quickly stepped back to find Rafael right next to her. 

“Raf…” 

Luisa trailed off, unsure what to say, but he pulled her into a hug and whispered, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Thank you.”

She squeezed him back, and they were still holding each other a moment later when Dennis and several other officers in full tactical gear burst onto the roof.

*

Nearly two hours later, Jane and Rafael unlocked their door and stepped inside. After being checked over by an EMT, confirming an appointment with Dennis to tell her story at the station tomorrow, and finding her family to briefly let them know what had happened and hug them all, Jane wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold it together and was desperate to head home. She was also desperate to see Mateo. However, they had not told him much about Rose and hoped to keep it that way, so instead of rushing to the Marbella she contented herself with calling Mateo and the twins’ babysitter for the night to confirm for herself that he was safe. And then, when Rafael could see that the conversation had not really contented her at all, he followed it up with a video call.

Now, though, they were home. Both were drained and hoping to get to sleep sooner rather than later, but as Jane stepped into the living room where Rose had threatened her only hours before, the events of the day crashed into her with sickening clarity and she bolted for the bathroom.

Rafael followed her, holding her hair out of the way and running a hand soothingly up and down her back as she leaned over the toilet bowl, waiting until she felt steady enough to sit up.

“I’m sorry,” she said after a moment, her voice slightly raspy. “Let’s just go to bed.”

Surprised that Jane was so willing to brush the last few minutes aside but wanting to give her space if she needed it, Rafael helped her to her feet, and they quickly and quietly prepared to go to sleep. Ten minutes later they slipped under the covers, but neither made a move to lie down or to turn off the light. Rafael was sure that Jane would need to talk eventually – it had always been her preferred method of thinking things through. All the same, he didn’t want to push her. But he had some things he needed to say himself, and he wasn’t sure he could relax until he’d voiced them. Jane really had rubbed off on him. So, after a moment, he pulled her into his side and began to talk.

“If you don’t want to tell me what happened today, if you want to save if for the police tomorrow, that’s okay. But if you do, I’ll listen to every word. I know we’re safe, Mateo is safe, everything is all right now, but when I realized it was you in that costume, Jane… I barely noticed before you made it to the roof. I don’t want to think about what could’ve happened if I didn’t see you, I can’t stand that it was my fault that you were still in danger because I didn’t realize that something was wrong when I called–”

“No, Raf,” Jane interrupted, “it’s not your fault. If you’d tried to come home then, we would’ve had to confront Rose earlier, and without Luisa.”

“Yeah. Yeah. I know. I just… Jane, I don’t think I’ve ever been so scared. And thinking that somehow I was responsible for you being held hostage – I never could have lived with myself if something went wrong.”

“You were there when you had to be. And I’m so, so thankful you were out of harm’s way until then.” Jane gripped Rafael a little tighter before she continued. “She wanted you, you know.” He stilled for a moment, but then nodded at her to keep going. “Because you were the one who got her imprisoned in the first place. I was terrified that you would show up, or I would somehow tip someone off, and she would kill you for it. We were waiting in the living room for hours and I was praying that no one would stop by. She was in our _house_, Rafael. We were supposed to be safe and she just walked right back into our lives. I had no idea who she had working with her, what weapons she had, what she was planning to do with me. I couldn’t do anything but call Luisa and wait to see if she’d call back. I’ve been working so hard to remind myself that Rose could never make me feel so powerless again, and then it happened under our own roof.” She swallowed, trying to will her tears away. “I’m not sure I’ll be able to sleep here tonight. Or, honestly, ever. I’m not sure if I’ll be able to sleep anywhere.”

“Well, the good news is we’ve got a head start with the therapy thing,” said Rafael. Jane managed a small smile. “I think we should both go see your therapist, as soon as possible. But I know how you feel. We can’t brush this off. Seeing our family in danger like that, almost– almost dying. It’s going to be hard to feel normal. But tonight… we made it. Even if neither of us sleeps a wink, we’re both right here. We’re okay. We’re together. And we don’t need to worry about Rose ever again.”

“I might need a few reminders about that,” said Jane quietly.

“Me too. But we’ll remind each other as many times as we need to,” Rafael replied. He pressed a kiss to her temple. “I love you, Jane. So much.”

Jane twisted towards him, raising a hand to his face. “I love you, too, Rafael.”

She leaned forward to kiss him and he reciprocated, slow and soft, tender and thankful. He wrapped his arms around her back as she slid hers around his neck, and they pulled even closer together. Eventually, they broke the kiss and sat there, brows touching, breathing deeply.

“I know there’s probably been enough hugging tonight to last a lifetime,” said Jane after a few minutes, and Rafael huffed out a laugh, “but, if I’m going to sleep at all… could you hold onto me? I just need to make sure…”

“Make sure that I’m okay?” Rafael asked. Jane nodded. “Of course. Always. And I think I need to make sure you’re okay, too.”

“I will be.”

Sleep would evade them for several hours yet, but they lay down in the quiet, Jane’s head tucked against Rafael’s chest and his arm settled over her waist. They knew the impact of this day would last, that they hadn’t dealt with it all yet. So they held each other a little tighter than normal, savoring every inch of contact, the proof that they were safe. And with each whispered fear or endearment, each breath, each heartbeat, everything started to feel the slightest bit better.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the need to explore the more immediate fallout of Rose's actions in Chapter 98. A lot of traumatic things happened in one day, and I was disappointed that I wouldn't get to see the effects of that explored in the episode itself, by much better writers than me. So here's my attempt to fill the gap.
> 
> This is more serious than anything else I've written, and I really struggled with the tone, but I wanted to put it out there. If only to get another Jafael-centric fic on AO3, because they get paid DUST.
> 
> Title inspiration from the musical Hadestown. 
> 
> I don’t own JTV or these characters, however much I wish I did. Feedback and kudos greatly appreciated!


End file.
